Fall
by tilourdyingday
Summary: CrissColfer! Why, on the face of this earth, would Chris Colfer be sitting in a tiny old-fashioned cafe in the middle of Montreal, Canada? On his birthday! One shot drabble


Fall

_A CrissColfer drabble_

Chris sat in the back of a tiny old style café in Montreal, Canada on his birthday. Not exactly how he pictured his 23rd birthday. But he was here for good reason. His best friend and co-worker, Darren Criss, was performing here in a few minutes. After his performance, the two would fly back to LA for Chris's actual party.

The real question—one may ask, is why Darren was even performing here in the first place. He had thousands of fans, he could easily book up a larger, nicer performance. But no. Darren being the sentimental guy he is _insisted _on this 'cozy' pub. Chris sighed and leaned back in his chair, wondering why his friend even drug him here. On his birthday!

The weather outside was a steady rainfall and Chris found himself clutching his cocoa for warmth. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the stage lights appeared, with a beautiful, dark haired man on the stage.

And by beautiful dark haired man, he meant his best friend.

Chris knew his feelings for Darren weren't mutual, as he was a straight male with a rumored girlfriend back home. That still didn't stop the feelings from coming. Darren was gorgeous, of course Chris liked him. Adoring his looks was completely normal. However, jumping 10 feet in the air when their hands grazed was definitely not.

Did he love Darren? No. Chris imagined he could, if he allowed himself. He knew he could fall very easy for those dark curls, his hazel eyes, the way he laughs, his dorky personality.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as a familiar voice rang out through the pub. "How is everyone doing tonight?" Darren grinned, taking a seat with his guitar on a stool. "This afternoon I have something special for a certain someone in the audience," Darren locked eyes with Chris, his eyes twinkling with adoration. "You know it's someone special when they reduce you to Bieber." Darren chuckled, slightly strumming his guitar.

He couldn't be talking about Chris, of course. Could he? His long lost girlfriend was probably in this crowd somewhere, and that's why he pulled Chris here. To meet her.

…Right?

Darren's eyes never left Chris' as he began to play the opening measures. Then, like raindrops in the spring, Darren's voice lifted up, directly to Chris.

Let me tell you a story about a girl and a boy.

He fell in love with his best friend, when she's around he feels nothing but joy.

But, she was already broken and it made her blind.  
She never believed that love could ever treat her right.

Did you know that I loved you? Or were you not aware?

Chris' head was spinning. It was like Darren was asking him these questions, telling him this very story. It was almost too much. He wanted to run out of the pub, to change his name and grow a beard. But somehow, those enticing words and those piercing eyes kept him planted right where he was.

I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile.

I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while.

What's gonna make you fall in love?  
I know you got your walls wrapped all the way around your heart.

Don't have to be scared at all, my love.

But you can't fly unless you let your-

No you can't fly unless you let yourself fall.

Darren's eyes remained twinkling like fireworks, staring at nothing but Chris. As the chorus ended, he stood up and began to slowly make his way, parting the crowd. Chris's heart leaped, and he had a weird feeling in his chest. Was he…

Was he falling in love with Darren Criss?

Was Darren Criss already in love with him?

Well I can tell you're afraid of what this might do.

'Cause we got such an amazing friendship that you don't want to lose.

I don't want to lose it either

But I don't think I can stand sitting around while you're hurting, so take my hand.

Well did you know you're an angel who forgot how to fly?

Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry?

Chris flashed back to a time in his own apartment, splayed across the floor face first. He had just been through an incredibly nasty breakup, and he had even contemplated reaching for the gun in the cabinet, just to end it all. Suddenly, he was engulfed in a warm embrace he recognized so well. Eventually, after the tears stopped pouring, he lifted his chin to face Darren. As his friend wiped a spare tear off his cheek, there was something in his eyes Chris just couldn't place.

He knew now what that thing was in his eyes. He was in love with Chris. And even if he denied it, no matter how hard he tried to cover it up, Chris was in love with him too.

I know that a piece of you is gone every time you do wrong.

I'm the shoulder you're crying on.

And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song I'll have figured out

By now Darren was right in front of Chris, eyes gleaming with passion. Suddenly, Darren passed the guitar to a familiar face in the pub that Chris couldn't quite place, and he picked right up where Darren was. Suddenly, Darren pulled him to his feet and was singing directly to him, bringing Chris' hand up to rest on his heart.

You don't have to be scared at all, my love.

But you can't fly unless you let your-

You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

Darren's face conveyed every emotion he couldn't put through the song, and Chris knew. Darren pulled him in closer until they were slowly revolving, dancing as if they were alone in their own apartment.

I will catch you if you fall

I will catch you if you fall

I will catch you if you fall

But if you spread your wings, you can fly away with me.

But you can't fly unless you let your-

No, you can't fly unless you let yourself fall.

Chris was shaking with embarrassed laughter as Darren twirled him around the floor like a ballroom dancer. He continued singing, letting the words sink in. He knew this was a lot for his friend to take in, he just hoped he felt the same way.

But the way Chris fell into Darren's chest with a happy sigh, he knew he felt the same way. As he held Chris tight, he sang the very last few verses softly into his ear.

I will catch you if you fall

I will catch you if you fall

I will catch you if you fall

If you spread your wings you can fly away with me.

But you can't fly unless you let your-

Let yourself fall.

The entire pub was full of silence as the guitarist finished. Everyone was on their toes, anxious to see Darren successful. Chris was still nestled in between Darren's neck and collarbone, too nervous to emerge.

Carefully, Darren spoke. "Chris?" His voice broke at the end, sounding like a toddler who just found his pet sick. Chris lifted his head, until it was level with Darren's. "Will you be my boyfriend?"  
The words hung for a moment while Chris took it all in. Taking a deep breath, he let himself fall.

"Yes."

The cozy little café in Montreal, Canada erupted into cheers and catcalls as finally, _finally_, Chris's lips collided with Darren's. It was nothing like kissing for a camera, however strangely the same. The taste that was all Darren was even fuller now that there wasn't an ounce of _Blaine_ in the kiss, and Chris plunged deeper.

The kiss was broken when Darren couldn't resist the smile spread across his lips. Leaning into his boyfriends forehead, he felt like he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

Authors Note:  
I hope you enjoyed this little drabble. (To be quite honest, it began as a fantasy between _myself_ and Darren, but sssshhhhhhhh.)  
My other fic, "You Have My Heart" is sadly on hiatus, and possible canceled. I have extreme writers block when it comes to that fic, I've never been good with angst. I'm very, very sorry if you were attached to the story. I know how it feels to have a fic you're following go on hiatus. I hope to resume it eventually, but I cannot give a definite answer.

Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr for more updates :)  
- Tori

Tumblr / Klainerdanger

Twitter / mrcolf


End file.
